


will he stay?

by Winchesterlover1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, Reader fic - Freeform, Sad, Sexy, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, but amazing, castiel x reade, mmm, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlover1967/pseuds/Winchesterlover1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes<br/>dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;) i might do another chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. will he stay

there you were sitting on the cold hard concrete of an old warehouse striped naked tied to a small radiator, you have you mouth gagged so you don't screen and your feet tied together. You new excakley where you were a vampires nest, see you've been a hunter all your life and you knew how to spot a vamp when you saw one apart from the dead giveaway of the fangs of course, you'd been sitting in this warehouse for three days now and the vamps have a routine every day they will put you up to something they call a "tap" witch means that slowly and painfully they will take your blood and you couldn't do anything to stop them you were weak bruised from the beatings from the vamps everyday when you saw them come back to the nest with a new victim you would plead and scream for them to kill you already but they don't listen. surprise surprise. they would take the 'victims' out back and turn them they started of bringing 1-2 victims a day then they bumt it up too 7 people a day and turning them but every day they lost about 4 vamps. you started to think where they are going and your mind wondered of when suddenly SMASH the steel door swang open reveling 3 massive vampires and one skinny 1'' hey sweet heart'' the first vamp said he was tall and had short blond hair and blue eyes but you wernt worried about his looks the next vamp was the skinny one he ordered the 3 big vamps to hold you down you screamed through you gag you new what was gonna happen its feeding time and the vamps needed blood the big vamps grabbed your arms and held them tight while the other one held your legs down so you didnt kick anyone in the face, the skinny guy pulled out a long tube and a muffled scream was herd in the room he graped you thigh he new it was the juiciest part of your body you closed your eyes tight expecting the worst you awaited the sharp pain in you thigh suddenly the tight grip that was on your arms and legs loosened you opend you eyes quickly and the vamps where laying on the ground with there heads removed all 4 of the vamps dead in the space of 5 seconds you turned you head sharply to your surprise there was a figure standing over you holding a machete covered in vamp blood he had short blonde brown hair and bright green eyes that looked like heaven he approached you slowly examining your whole body he looked confused the out of no where he yelled "SAMMY! WE HAVE A LIVE ON" he waited for a minuet then in come running a tall and i mean tall man with long sholder lengh hair he rushed by you side while the other man was untieing you hands and feet the tall amn whose name was sammy quickly untied the gag of you your mouth he riped it of and a small strand of spit was connected to the gag and you mouth he through the gag aside and looked back at you "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!" you blurted out proberly not the best thing to the people who just saved you "we just saved your ass you bitch" the shorter one said "dean" sam shot him a impressive bitch face. You looked down realizing your still nude and you began to blush they both noticed sam coughed and looked at you " its fine you're coming with us" you didnt have time to object when suddenly dean picked you up bridal style and followed sam out of the dark room you held on to dean like a sleeping sloth they walked through the ware house like they'd done it a thousand times you looked around and saw 20 at least vamps on the floor headless. dead. oblivious, they carried you to the car and placed you in the back seat. you were shriving cold since you were naked in the middle of the warehouse dean closed the door and it made you jump he and his friend sam started to talk out side the car you could just make out what they were saying "what do we do with her?" the tall one said quietly "we can take her to bobby's and patch her up its the least we can do" dean said while walking back to the drivers side" sam followed the closed there door and there was an awkward silence "whose bobby?


	2. will he stay? chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes  
> dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;)

"whose bobby?" you said as the both got in the car dean turned his neck around and his eyes looked in to yours "his a old friend, will go back to his place and hill patch you up and get you some clothes" he smiled and turned back and stated the car, it was about a 7 hour drive including stops at gas stations for food sam would go in while you and dean waited in the car dean tried to make small talk "so wh-whats your name? he turned to face you again you held you arms over your chest to cover up your naked chest and you had your legs crossed dean looked you up and down waiting for an answer " Y/N, my names Y/N" "beautiful name, just like you" he winked the turned to the front once more "how do you and sam know each other?" you said trying to get of the subject "uh well were brothers im the oldest and well most handsome of course you already new that" he looked at you in the mirror you were shocked that they were brothers they looked nothing like each other you were looking at dean in the mirror when the passenger door opened and sam came in holding a plastic bag filled with snacks he handed you a bag of crisps and a dr pepper he also gave you a ac/dc shirt and a pack of woman underwear he bought at the op shop next door  
you thanked sam and through on the shirt and one of the underwear you picked the black ones with the red polka dots you were glad you were finally covered. The rest of the journey you sat in silence awaiting to meet this bobby fellow you fell asleep for the rest of the journey. "hey Y/N wake up wire here" you woke up with dean shaking you you jumped at the sight and dean smiled and got out the car and came to your side and opened your door you swang your legs over the seat you took a deep breath and jumpt up you imidietley fell to the ground with dean trying to catch you " wow wow wow there cowgirl ease up ill carry you" you nodded and dean picked you up in one swift motion he bumped the door with his hip and it slammed shut you were in deans arms looking at his beautiful face then you realized you had no idea where the fuck you were, you took a look around while dean was walking to the old house at the end of this junk yard? junk yard? this is where this bobby character lived? "each to there own" you said under your breath "what?" dean looked down at you shit you said that out loud "oh um ur nothing just thinking" dean opened the door and you saw sam standing there with a older man wearing a truckers hat with stubble and a flannel shirt on they both turned when you and dean came in the room he walked to the back where an office was set up and sat you down on a office chair 'who the fuck is that??" the man walked into the room and sam followed "her name is Y/N bobby " we rescued her dean retorted to the man so that's bobby you thought bobby stormed next to you holding a flask he splashed the substance all over your face you closed your eyes and spit the water out your mouth "i sure as hell hope that that's not vodka" dean and sam smiled until bobby through them a bitch face he then grabbed your arm and pulled out a knife and sliced just above your elbow you twitched at the pain and bobby let go of your arm "im human" "mmm i bet" bobby said looking you up and down " i am! i was a hunter just like you" you tucked you H/L H/C behind your ear not braking eye contact bobby looked at up and down and saw that you were filthy "upstairs 2nd door to the left theirs a shower use it" you nodded and looked over to dean to help you up he stood to you "dean i still cant walk can you um help me shower?" his face lit up like a child at Christmas "no" bobby said before dean could respond he turned to dean and said " i know you boy and that's not happening" his head turned to sam sitting on the desk " help Y/N here to a shower" he shot up and was quickly turned to your side picking you up and took you up stairs " im sorry that you have to do this sam" "its fine i don't mind helping out when i can" he smiled then walked you to the bath room and turned on the shower and sat you on the edge of the bath he took his shirt of and you were surprised by is chest it was perfect like he was photo shopped he smiled at you and you tried to smile back he took his belt of and his jeans off, what was he doing? he placed his hands on the hem of your shirt and slowly pulled it up. you let me. he took the shirt above you head and it was of he layed his hands on the top of your underwear and slowly pulled them of he did the same for himself and picked you up and place you in the shower he followed and closed the shower curtains he had his hands on you shoulders and you were mesmerized by his size he picked up a bar of sope and started to massage your back being careful of all you cuts and bruises you turnd around looking up at him you pulled you hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear you were both looking in to each others eyes when he smashed his lips onto your lips you were surprise at first but you went with the kiss it was surprising he was a hard kisser, you liked it you pushed him ageist the shower wall still kissing you he was clawing at you back you broke the kiss and bit your lip and lowered down he was hard you licked the tip of his penis and held his size in your hand you slowly started to pump his penis while you were sucking his balls " Y/N" he moaned you smiled and came back to his penis you licked a circle around the head of his cock the suddenly you started to suck you went slow at first then you started to speed up "Y/N om my god Y/N" you new he was edging so you went faster suddenly he came and shot white fabric like substance down your throat you smiled and swallow and cam back up to his face and kissed his cheek "we should go down stairs down want to keep them waiting" you winked and stepped of of the shower putting your clothes on then walking out the bathroom leaving sam to his thoughts.


	3. will he stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes  
> dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;)

you smiled as you hoped down the stairs you were proud that you seduced the younger brother you waled into the kitchen area with a big grin on your face "its good to see you with out all that dirt on your face" dean winks and you walk over to bobby say thanks as you walked past dean you taped bobby on the shoulder who was making burgers at the stove "hey bobby thanks for the shower and letting me in your house" he turned and smiled "um no problem" he held out his hand for a hand shake but you took the opportunity to hug him he hugged back awkwardly then all on a sudden sam came hopping down the stairs in a shirt and a pair of old jeans bobby handed you and sam a beer "we need to talk" and he walked to his office and you all followed he made you sit in his chair behind his desk and sat on the desk with dean and sam sitting on chairs next to the chair "where do you come from?" "Y/H/T" "wheres your family?" "dead" you felt like you were being intimidated "how old are you?" "26" you see dean smile in the corner "how did you family die?" sam seemed interested " i got possessed when i was 10 years old and they made me kill my family ive been a hunter ever since "since you were 10? bobby said quietly "yes" you began to push back tears "that's enough bobby" sam said "lets just go and get some food at the diner down the road you smiled and bobby stood up " i see that you can walk now Y/N" "yeah i can um sam helped me" you looked at sam and winked you stood up and said quite loud " whose a girl gotta blow to get some pants around here" you stood up showing your bare legs only wearing underwear dean saw you look at sam when you said that and felt a little jealous and went to the car with bobby "uh we can stop buy a local shop and get you some pants on the way there" he said smiling "okay big D ill meet you in the car" you turned your heels and walked away you could feel sam checking out you ass as you walked away to get in the car you saw dean in the driver seat trying to find his def leppard cassette tape and bobby working on a car you hoped in the back and sam got in the front with his laptop. the car was quiet apart from the sound of bad company "ready for love" song played in the car you smiled and looked out the window. You arrived at a diner wearing the new pants dean picked out for you they were short cut denim shorts, of course. sam carried in his laptop and you walked to the area where people waited there was only two people in the diner one buy the window she was a older person with white short hair and loads of scarfs reading a newspaper and a man with his son sitting at the table three down from where you guys were gonna sit. you were sitting at the booth you sat next to dean on one side and sam was on the other side doing god nos what one his laptop. you and dean start to chat. when the waiter came over to take the order you and dean spoke at the same time "double bacon cheese burger please with beer" you looked at each other smiling the broke out in a small laugh sam ordered his salad and water you and dean started to talk about your hunts while sam was still on his laptop it had been half an hour and your food was now gone and 4 men came throgh the door and sat at the bar and dean and sam noticed that they were both checking you out you stood up out of the booth "im just going to the little ladies room" you walked of and you noticed you shoelaces were undone so you bent down not knowing that one of the guys was about to back up to you he pressed his penis under his clothes right on you you shot up and he had his hands around your waists you said quietly "get.of.off.me.now" "oh sweet heart dont be like that!" you grabbed his balls and twisted them in your hand and turned around and pushed him ageist the wall "dont touch me again""let go you bitch!" he punched you in the face causing you to fall on the ground and dean and sam turned to see you on the floor dean quickly got out of his chair and ran to your sides the men ran out the room when they saw the boys sam ran after them dean was bye you side trying to help you up but when you fell you crashed your head agenst a table and smashed it open, sam ran back in the diner "they got aw-Y/N!" he saw yo being carried out the diner with blood pouring out your face dean got in the back of the impala with you and sam sped of to bobbys house "KEEP HER HEAD UP DEAN!" sam yelled from the front seat "Im trying sam!" he yelled back sam pulled in to bobbys "drive way" he ran in side and dean followed holding Y/N once again "BOBBY!" the boys both yelled bobby came running into the room and saw Y/N in deans arms and the state she was in he was breathing "wheres cas?!" "WHY DOES THAT MATTER!?" dean shouted at bobby "So he can help Y/N dickhead!!!" dean handed Y/N to sam and bobby and they carried to the couch in the living room "CAS?!? get your ass down here we have a major problem here! PLEASE CAS!!!!"


	4. will he stay? chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes  
> dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;) its relation ships with all three

"CAS PLEASE!" "dean? you called" "oh cas thank god we need your help come quickly" dean ran through to were Y/N was laying sam was sitting on the coffee table next to you and bobby was standing next to you dean ran to your side and cas appeared next to them all "cas you need to help Y/N" sam noticed cas and began to plead "who is she" cas was confused and tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes "it doesn't matter boy just help her!" bobby moved closer to cas, he nodded then placed two fingers on Y/N forehead you sprung up falling on the ground heavy breathing 'WHAT THE FUCK' dean cas and bobby breathed out and relaxed "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU??!" you pointed to the angel in the room "im castiel angel of the lord" you looked at him confused you stood up and walked over to him "did you save me?" 'um yes you could say th-" you cut him of and press your lips ageist him and after about 5 seconds you pulled away and smiled "WHOO HOO" dean was looking at cas and cas seemed to be fine with the kiss " thats what the pizza man did to the baby sitter..." everyone looked at cas and bobby broke the silence "im going to bed" he walked out the room and went to his bedroom suddenly castiel dispersed "soooo" dean seemed to fell awkward "um i think im gonna turn in as well" sam added to the conversation "umm me to!" dean started to walk out "what about me?" dean turned in he shoes "you can sleep with me " dean winked "okay baby lets go" sam had already walked of dean grabbed your hand and took you upstairs he walked into your room with you in hand you laugh a little thinking off what is about to happen dean closes the door behind you and starts to take of your shirt and throws it on the floor you wrap your hands around deans neck and kiss him softly you break the kiss and take of deans cloths all apart from his pants you turn him around and push him ton the bed you remove the short you were wearing and straddle his waist he rubs his hands up and down your back you can feel his bulge on your opening, he flips you over so his on top of you and kisses you on the forehead before he moves down to your vagina he orders "open your legs for me baby" you do so he take of your underwear and starts to lick at your folds you starts to moan his name and arch your back he starts to lick at you clit you moan again he takes of his underwear reviling his massive penis " oh my god " you smile when you see it "you ready baby? "hell yeah!" he slowly slips himself inside you slowly letting you adjust to his size he starts to thrust slowly "faster!" you yell "okay baby" he speeds up slapping himself agents you "yes baby yes yes yes!" you both come at the same time smiling and out of breath you both lay next to each other smiling you lay you arm ageist his chest "hopefully no one heard us" dean said as you both fall to sleep.


	5. will he stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes  
> dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;)

its was 10 am when deans alarm clock went of you jumped up out of bed being scared by the alarm you looked to the side and hit the button that was at the top of the alarm you remembered what happened and you started to smile you quickly turned to your side to see that dean was not in the bed you frowned then skip out the room you walked down the stairs and heard fighting coming from the kitchen you slowly walked in the kitchen wearing you ac/dc shirt and underwear you saw that dean and sam were fighting not fist fighting but yelling bobby was trying to get them to be quiet "Boys! be quiet you're gonna wake Y/N!" bobby said quietly you stayed behind the wall so your were out of sight and you could listen "DEAN SHE WAS WITH ME FIRST!" "OH IS THAT RIGHT CAUSE THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE SAID LAST NIGHT!" you peaked around the corner and saw sams face looking confused and upset "whats going on?" you decided that it was time to show yourself all three of the boys turned there heads towards you "uh nothing were just um talking" sam said not wanting to start anything "no" dean retorted "were settling this Y/N WITCH ONE OF US DO YOU WANT?"dean raised his voice "excuse me?" you were shocked "you heard me!" "dean this is stupid" you walked closer to the three of them "shes right" bobby added " i don't "want" either one of you" "but Y/N you-" sam mumbled the last part of his sentence "what?" all three of you said squinting your eyes like castiel did " Y/N you sucked me of!! does that not mean anything to you?" bobbys eyes lighted up and he felt that that was his que to leave he walked out not saying a word while you tried to contemplate what the fuck was going on "you know what im done" sam stormed out you turned you head to face dean "dean look im so sorry" dean looked at you disappointed and walked out the door to the car you followed him and caught him when he was opening the car door you turned him around and kissed him on the lips he lent into the kiss and you jumpt into his arms and he caught you with his hands under you ass. boy you loved deans lips


	6. will he stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes  
> dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;)

you pulled your head away from deans lips and looked into dean eyes biting you lips you never realized how beautiful deans eyes were, "dean?" you jumped and it caused you to fall down on the gravel "cas! you cant just jump on us like that!" dean said frowning pulling you up "sorry dean but i noticed you were kissing my lover?" as you heard that you chocked a little on your spit "girlfriend??" you and dean said in sync "yes me and Y/N are lovers" you stood there shocked and dean was frowning "castiel were not lovers?" "then why did you kiss me if you didn't love me" " oh cas man i don't love you because i kissed you" you watched as castiels face dropped "i mean you cute but-" "she doesn't love you" dean intervened you smiled then walked around the car to get to get in the passengers seat you closed the door as you watched dean put his hand on cas's shoulder and said something to cas witch made him "teleport" into the back seat of the car dean followed by getting into the front seat, you were on your way for a supply run and you were kinda glad cas was coming "do you kiss everybody Y/N?" your face was confused "are you calling me a whore cas" you said with a smirk on your face dean smirked and snorted a little "um no- ur um" castiels face was frozen still "whats wrong sweet heart cat got your tongue?


	7. will he stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes  
> dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;)

cas stared out the window not wanting to answer Y/Ns question suddenly dean laid his hand you your knee you looked down and saw his hand move up your leg his eyes still on the road you licked your lips as his hands edged up more you quickly remembered cas was in the back seat and placed your hands on his to get him to stop you turned around to the back seat and noticed cas watching intensely you let go of deans hand and it continued to go up your leg until it hit your weak spot you trembled you breathed out softley and turned to cas when you saw a man in a full black suit with a smug grin on his face "hello darling" you jolted up "dean!" you yelled and he quickly swerved to the side of the road and pointed a gun at the man "wow wow wow there cowboy im just here to enjoy the show" dean sign and loosed up a bit and turned back to face the front "its crowley" dean said breathing out "crowley?" "yes crowley king of hell and im glad to finally meet you dear" crowley said and he lend over and kissed you hand you blushed a little then it hit you "king of hell?!"


	8. will he stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes  
> dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;)

"king of hell?!" you yell looking at the figure in the back seat of the car "yes, but you can call me crowley darling" you stared at crowley when dean broke the silence in the car "crowley what the hell are you doing here?" "well pet, i heard on the grapevine that the Winchesters had a new toy" he turned to you and winked you turned your head to look out the front window and noticed the '24 hour grocery store' sign in the darkness dean pulled up and parked in the many spaces that were there "okay crowley and cas you better fucking behave in this store" dean said looking stern "yes" cas said quietly looking down at his pants you followed his eyes and noticed a huge bulge in his pants you eyes widened in shook and you hurried out the car waiting for the boys, you closed your door and leaned on it looking down playing with the hem of your shirt, you didn't notice that dean was standing above you he wrapped his hands around your waist lightley and placed a small kiss on your forehead you looked up thinking dean would be standing there but to your surprise it was crowley you pulled your head back in surprise "um what do you think your doing?" "oh come on pet don't i get a run? i know you've given all these boys a little go why not me?" you frowned the grasped crowleys balls hard and pushed him agenst the cars hood "im not your pet, pet" you realest him and walked to dean crowley wined in pain.


	9. will he stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes  
> dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;)

you skipped over to deans side and you noticed that he had both his hands over his junk he looked at you and swallowed "don't worried i would never do that to you" you winked cas was by deans side and in seconds Crowley was next to you still whining in pain. You reached the store door and as you entered the bright lights stung your eyes you looked at the clock and noticed that it was 12 am you yawned just thinking about the time, all 4 of you walked into the store dean split to choose what pie he wanted and cas went to admire the slush puppies machine crowley followed you to the "ladies" section " why are you following me Crowley?" you said looking over your shoulder " Y/N im just admired by your beauty" you stopped in your path and giggled you continued to walk as you reached the 'tampon and pad section' your face was blushing when dean and cas came walking to you dean holding 4 cherry pie and a slush puppy "we ready to go-" he froze when he saw you holding 'extra slim tampons' Crowley was standing behind you with a smirk on his face castiel noticed the box "oh i guess your coming up to your monthly period" your eyes widened "nice to know he looked at the calender "3rd of July" ill remember that" he said with a smile your face was as red as the cherry's on deans pie you gathered a box and barged past the boys to the cash register you payed then walked to get in the car sitting in the back of the car dean cas and crowley all got in the seats cas and dean in the front and crowley in the back the drive was silent all the way to bobby's house, you got out the car just as the car stopped you walked to the front door and opened it and to your surprise your saw a half naked sam Winchester dancing to R.E.O speed wagon with a bottle of jack in his hands he took a swig and his eyes locked on to yours he started to walk towards you licking his lips with a flirty smile on his face until dean cas and Crowley walked in "sam?! what the fuck?!


	10. will he stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes  
> dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;)

"hey boys!" sam said when he saw cas dean and Crowley "that's my line" Crowley spoke in a whisper "sam what the hell is going on?" you spoke looking at his eyes he warped his hands around you waist he picked you up and placed you ageist the wall he looked into your eyes 'i think i love you Y/N" your eyes widened in confusion "umm yeah sure " you jumped down and put the bags on the kitchen counter you began to put the food away and put the pads and tampons in there own separate bag  
(time skip about two hours)  
Crowley and dean have started to play a game of poker on the coffee table cas is sanding above dean trying to grasp the concept of poker, sam had sobered up and bit and came over to you "hey Y/N" you looked up and sam was there pulling a puppy dog eyes "yes sam?" "what i said earlier i didnt mean it- well i mean i like you but i dont like like you?-" you cut him of with a soft kiss on the lips. I wonder how dean will fell about this?


	11. will he stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes  
> dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;) its relation ships with all three  
> hey im sorry that the chapters havent been that long ill try to make thisnone long ive been trying to post every day and i might have some crowley / reader fluff :)

you pulled away from sam and bit your lip sam had his arms placed lightly on your waist you didn't know what to say "um what do you um want for dinner?" you say still looking into his eyes "um" he laughed and looked away "how about we ask the other boys?" you nodded and slowly walked away you walked into where the other boys were they were playing a very intense game of poker you and sam sat down in the spare seat "ugh I fold!" ((or what ever you saw in poker)) dean slammed the cards down and Crowley smiled and took the chips from the table cas was sat down next to dean looking at sams smiling face, dean looked at you and spoke up "how about we play a more fun game?" dean looked around the group "ever played go fish" sam said looking at the group every one nodded "lets play that then!" he went to grab the card but crowley stopped him "lets step it up again shall we?" he looked at you "lets play... STRIP go fish" everybody seemed to agree "the rules are when ever you get a pair you choose someone to take an item of clothing off, understand?" you nodded as he dealt "Y/N darling since you're the guess you can ask first' you looked at you cards and noticed you already had a pair you placed the cards down and smudged "ohh' you looked around and your eyes met cas "how about we loose something of yours sweet heart?" cas's eyes widened and he began to take his trench coat you whistled and he placed it behind him, it was castiels turn now 'um dean do you have any 5's?" "go fish" castiel grabbed a card from the pile it was deans turn "um Crowley any 9's?" Crowley handed dean a six and deans eyes shot to you "Y/N baby why don't we take a look at what you have to show?" you looked down and released that you were only wearing socks jean shorts underwear and a shirt no bra "shit" you mumbled you reached down and took of you socks you swang them around while sam laughed you asked crowley if he had any 2's "go fish"  
((time skip 15 minutes))  
sam was wearing jeans and underwear dean was wearing boxers cas had only his pants and his tie and crowley was wearing his pants and his shirt you tho was wearing underwear and a shirt "Y/N got any 4's?" crowley said you handed his a 4 "i wonder who i will pick" his eyes scanned the group then his eyes cut back to you he smiled and you released you were in a sticky situation you placed your cards faced down on the table and grabbed the hem of your shirt you breathed in and out and quickly pulled your shirt on reviling your breasts all 4 of the boys eyes on your chest dean placed his had over his crotch sam swolled and looked away castiel was obliviously staring at your breasts and he wasn't even trying to hide it and crowley was sipping his glass of whisky and smirking you cut your eyes to castiel and stared at him "oi bucko!" his eyes darted up to you "take a picture it will last longer" " but i don't own a camera?" he said sadly dean jumped in his seat"i do!" you cat stared in the crowley broke the silence "lets continue" you nodded dean baby do you have any 6s?" he handed you a six begrudgingly "take it off big boy" he swelled up and went red in the face he stood up placing his card on the table he breathed in the quickly took his boxers of your eyes widen and bit your lip "woap! there it is!" suddenley bobby walked throgh the door holding a piece of paper he stopped in his tracks "what the fuck is going on?!?!"


	12. will he stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it. sorry there is proberly alot of spelling mistakes  
> dean finds a girl who was being held captive by vampires dean is with sam and they take her home and will take things from there ;)

"what the fuck is going on?!" deans eyes widened and and he covered his junk with his boxers before putting them on you quickly put on your top and cover your mouth with your hands trying not to giggle sam and crowley are doing the same cas is sitting staring at Y/N still "i leave for 2 hours and i get back to an naked showdown?!" dean put his shirt on and started to tell bobby what the hell was going on  
((2 hours later))  
*bobby sam and cas were siting at bobbys desk discussing a case crowley you and dean were in the kitchen you were cooking while sam and crowley argued*"you're so stupid crowley ac/dc's back in black is the best rock song!""what?! are you kidding me?! your more idiotic then i thought stairway to heaven is the best!" crowley laughed and yelled at the same time you turned around with a spatula in your hand "you dingbats! ac/dc's shook me all night long is easily the best rock song in the world!" "really well Brian Johnson sold his soul to right that song" you and dean both turned your head "what?!?" you said in-sync "im kidding!" crowley said laying a finger on your nose and saying 'boop' you looked at crowley "who new the king of hell could be sentimental!"


End file.
